Gerrit Graham
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, songwriter | yearsactive = 1968–2012 }} Gerrit Graham (born November 27, 1949) is an American stage, television, and film actor as well as a scriptwriter and songwriter.The New York Times He is best known for his appearances in multiple films by Brian De Palma as well as appearances in two different Star Trek series. Biography Graham attended but did not graduate from Columbia University. Career Actor Film He has appeared in such films as Used Cars, TerrorVision, National Lampoon's Class Reunion, Child's Play 2 and Greetings, where he worked with Brian De Palma for the first time. He would again work with De Palma on Hi, Mom and Home Movies, as well as Phantom of the Paradise, where he played flamboyant glam-rocker Beef. Sylvie Benson of the Los Angeles Times remarked that Graham and Jon Lovitz were the only actors in Last Resort who were "exempt from the bad-accent stigma." Television Graham was the voice of Franklin Sherman in the animated series The Critic as well as a recurring role as Dr. Norman Pankow on the sitcom Parker Lewis Can't Lose. He has also appeared in two different roles on the Star Trek television series; as the alien hunter of Tosk on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and as a member of the Q Continuum (adopting the name Quinn) in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Death Wish". He had been short listed to play the character of Odo which went to René Auberjonois.StarTrek.com: Catching Up with 2X Trek Guest Gerrit Graham Stage Graham is a stage performer whose performances in the 1986 improvisational show Sills & Company and the 1987 play The Bouncers by Tom Stoppard were positively reviewed by the New York Times. Julio Martinez of Variety.com called Graham "eerily evocative" of Allard Lowenstein in Dreams Die Hard in 1995. Frank Rizzo of Variety.com wrote that Graham had "some of the best lines" in his performance as Father Charles Dunbar in The God Committee in 2004. He also played Julian in Communicating Doors in 1998. Writer Graham wrote the teleplays for the episodes "Still Life" and "Opening Day" of the 1980s version of The Twilight Zone. He did not write "Welcome to Winfield", the only episode in which he appeared as a member of the cast. Musician Graham has written songs with Bob Weir of the Grateful Dead.The Crime, and Its Victims by Gerrit Graham Filmography Film *''Greetings'' (1968) as Lloyd Clay *''Hi, Mom'' (1970) as Gerrit Wood *''Beware! The Blob'' (1972) as Joe, Ape-Suited Party Guest *''Phantom of the Paradise'' (1974) as Beef *''Strange New World'' (1975, TV Movie) as Daniel *''Tunnel Vision'' (1976) as Freddie *''Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw'' (1976) as Magic Ray *''Special Delivery'' (1976) as Swivot *''Cannonball!'' (1976) as Perman Waters *''Starsky & Hutch'' (1976) as Nick Manning *''Demon Seed'' (1977) as Walter Gabler *''Pretty Baby'' (1978) as Highpockets *''Old Boyfriends'' (1979) as Sam The Fisherman *''Home Movies'' (1979) as James Byrd *''Used Cars'' (1980) as Jeff *''Soup for One'' (1982) as Brian *''National Lampoon's Class Reunion'' (1982) as Bob Spinnaker *''The Creature Wasn't Nice'' (1983) as Rodzinski *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (1983, TV Series) as Baldwin (uncredited) *''The Annihilators'' (1985) as Ray Track *''The Man With One Red Shoe'' (1985) as Carson *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986, TV Series) as Griffin St. George (segment "Welcome to Winfield") *''TerrorVision'' (1986) as Stan *''Chopping Mall'' (1986) as Technician Nessler *''Last Resort'' (1986) as Curt *''Ratboy'' (1986) as Billy Morrison *''It's Alive III: Island of the Alive'' (1987) as Ralston *''Walker'' (1987) as Norvell Walker *''The Search for Animal Chin'' (1987) as Skateboard Manufacturer *''Miami Vice'' (1988, TV Series) as Calvin Teal *''Dallas'' (1988-1989, TV Series) as Fred Hughes *''Big Man on Campus'' (1989) as Stanley Hoyle *''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) as Ace *''C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D.'' (1989) as Bud Oliver / Bud the C.H.U.D. *''Martians Go Home'' (1989) as Stan Garrett *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) (voice, uncredited) *''Night of the Cyclone'' (1990) as Lt. John France *''Child's Play 2'' (1990) as Phil Simpson *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (1990-1991, TV Series) as Dr. Pankow / Dr. Norman Pankow *''Frozen Assets'' (1992) as Lewis Crandall *''Sidekicks'' (1992) as Mapes *''This Boy's Life'' (1993) as Mr. Howard *''Love Matters'' (1993, TV Movie) as Phillips *''Philadelphia Experiment II'' (1993) as Dr. William Mailer / Friedrich Mahler *''My Girl 2'' (1994) as Dr. Sam Helburn *''The Wasp Woman'' (1995, TV Movie) as Arthur *''Stuart Saves His Family'' (1995) as Male Diner (uncredited) *''The Break'' (1995) as Bill Cowens *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1995, TV Series) as Kevin *''Magic in the Mirror: Fowl Play'' (1996) as Bloom *''One True Thing'' (1998) as Oliver Most *''Law & Order'' (1998-2000, TV Series) as Mr. Hutchins / Alan Bruder *''Now and Again'' (1999-2000, TV Series) as Roger Bender *''Third Watch'' (2005, TV Series) as Charles Benjamin *''Building Girl'' (2005) as Mr. Minard *''Caótica Ana'' (2007) as Míster Halcón *''Stick It in Detroit'' (2008) as Captain John Willoughby *''Cove Road'' (2012) as The Hitchhiker Television References External links * * * Category:1949 births Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:Living people Category:Columbia College (New York) alumni